


I wont forget you

by AnimeFreak1326



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: First Love, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFreak1326/pseuds/AnimeFreak1326
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick gets in a fight with his fiance and goes to a bar and gets drunk, he ends up having a one night stand with a guy named Daryl. But what rick doesn't realise is Daryl is a very special someone from his past, that Rick so desperately tried to forget about because being gay is wrong, right?</p>
<p>Currently on Hiatus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dont wait up for me

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and let me know if I should continue.

"Goddammit Lori! I cant believe you would do this to me!" I was furiated, I just can't fathom why she would cheat on me. I have been the perfect boyfriend, I was at her beckon call for the last 5 years. I did everything she asked, I even proposed when she hinted thats what she wanted.

"I'm sorry Rick, it was one time. I never meant for it to happen, you were gone, I was sad and lonely." She pleaded. I was pacing back and forth in front of her, my hands snaking into my hair and pulling tightly.

"You were lonely because I went to see my sick father in the hospital for one fucking weekend?!" I stopped pacing and faced her, I went right up to her face and looked her in the eyes. "Who was it?"

She averted her eyes and looked down to her feet. "Look at me lori, please." I let out a sigh when she just shifted on her feet and replied "It doesn't matter, I won't do it again."

I laughed sarcastically "Haha, so that makes everything alright. you promise you wont do it again so we should just move on, forget you ever fucked some other guy when you're engaged to me?"

She looked up at me now, hurt clear in her eyes. "No we are not suppose to forget, we are suppose to get over it and move past it. I want you, being with him was a mistake and I'm sorry. I love you Rick, more then anything." she then put her hands on my face and put our heads together and closed her eyes.

I brought my arms up and removed her hands from my face and took a step back. "Lori, I don't know how we are gonna move past it, but I dont want to lose you. So we will work it out, just not tonight. I'm gonna go out and get a drink, dont wait up for me." I walked out the door grabbing my jacket on the way and fishing my keys out of my pocket, I got in my car and drove to the nearest bar. with one thought in my mind, getting seriously fucking wasted.


	2. I wish this night never ended

I pulled into the bar parking lot and parked near the doors. I took my keys out of the engine and smacked my head on the steering wheel, I then left my car and walked to the bar doors and entered. I walked straight to the bar and sat down on a stool and ordered a scotch on the rocks. when I got my drink I downed it right away and ordered another, the bartender gave me a knowing look and filled my glass.

I sipped this one slower this time, while looking at the bartender. She looked young, barely 21 I would say. She had short brown hair that complimented her face and soft green blue eyes, She was incredibly beautiful. I downed my second drink and she was there to fill it again almost immediately, I guess it wasn't very busy tonight. Well there was a rowdy group in the corner and an old man across from me, but other then that there was no one else here.

"Hey Maggie, another pitcher please" I looked to see a man my age with shaggy dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes, he was built very nicely which made me think he didn't have a regular office job. God he looked so familiar, so fucking gorgeous. Wait what? what the fuck am I thinking? I cant think a man is attractive, thats wrong its sick, Thats what mom always told me anyway.

The man looked over at me while The girl Maggie filled his pitcher with beer. "Hey man, you look like you had a bad day. Can I buy you a drink? Well in exchange for a story that is, alcohol don't come cheap"

I looked at him skeptically, he is one strange guy. Who offers to buy another man a drink? "What kind of story do you want to hear? Like cinderella or something?"

He started to laugh, and god was it a beautiful laugh. I could tell it was real, that it came from the gut. It wasn't like Lori's polite laugh when I tell a joke I know she doesn't think is funny. I couldn't help but smile at him. "My name is Daryl" he said as he stuck his hand out to me to shake. I put my hand in his, man were his hands warm, it felt nice.

"Nice to meet you Daryl, my Names Rick." he pulled his hand away and I suddenly missed the warmth and comfort it provided. His smile grew as he took the now full pitcher from Maggie. "Hmmm Rick, I like that. It suits you. Just give me second to bring this over to those drunken arsholes and I'll get you that drink, and you can tell me that story."

He winked at me, and I nodded while he walked back over to his table and sat the pitcher down in the middle and told them he was gonna come over with me. They didn't seem to care and just went straight for the pitcher and waved them off. He smiled and made his way back over to me.

"Maggie two shots" he held up to fingers to her and turned to me and sat beside me on the stool. "So tell me what's got you so upset that you came here to drink away your problems by yourself?"

Wow I didn't think that would be the story he wanted to hear. But I mean he is buying me drink, I'll probably never see him again after tonight anyway. I really would like to get this off my chest, I would tell my best friend Shane but he has the night shift tonight so I can't bother him with my problems.

"Are you sure that's the story you want to hear? Its not a very cheery entertaining one, at least on my part its not." I asked him as Maggie placed our shots in front of us  
He nodded his head and picked up his shot indicating me to do the same. We clinked our glasses together and downed the shot, it stung on the way down. I was feeling less crappy by the second though, Daryl's company was definitely improving my mood.

I looked him in the eyes and took a breath "Well my father had a heart attack last week, so I went to go see him in the hospital during the weekend. My fiance had to work so she stayed home. Little did I know work was code for some guy she was fucking, when I got home she said she felt so guilty about something. I kept pestering her to tell me that no matter what it was I would always love her. I fucking wish she didnt tell me, but she did and I freaked out. She said that it only happened once because she was so lonely, like I'm that fucking gullible to believe her. I couldn't take being there with her one more second so I left and came her"

He just kept looking at me, pitty becoming clear in his eyes. he then reached over and put his hand over mine "She clearly doesn't deserve you, she knows that you're the best thing that ever happened to her if she was with some other guy and still wanted you after all that. You seem like a great guy, why not just leave her and find someone who will love you properly, like you deserve?"

I couldn't help but smile at his words "I can't leave her though, I promised to marry her an I will. besides my parents absolutely adore her and I dont want to do anything to hurt them."

He squeezed my hand then let go, I once again missed his warmth. Daryl signalled Maggie to fill our glasses. He took it once it was filled then lifted it up, I did the same as him. "Well why don't you just have some fun with my tonight and forget all about her. Then when you're ready you can go back to her and sort out all your problems" we clinked our glasses together and downed our second shot, then our third then our forth. After every shot Daryl started to look at me differently, I mean that look was always in his eyes since he first seen me. Now the look was getting more and more intense and it was doing something to me, I swear I couldn't keep my eyes off him. I didn't want him to stop looking at me like that, like he wanted me. God it felt good to be looked at like that, I have never wanted to be intimate with someone as badly as I did right now. I wish this night never ended...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the second chapter, don't worry things will heat up even more in the next one. hope you guys like it and review and favourite. Kudos also encourage me to update faster xD


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you want to come to my place?" Daryl asked while looking me straight in the eyes. I blushed and nodded my head yes, I was speechless. I wanted him and I didn't care if anyone thought it was gross or wrong. All I know is I want to be with him tonight, even if its just for this one night I want to feel his warmth engulf my whole body. I needed his warmth, more than I needed to breath.

I don't remember how we got to his place but I don't care I only care that he was guiding me to his bedroom. I tried to look around his apartment as best I could but it was dark and hard to see. When we entered his bedroom the curtains were open so were were in the light of the moon, I could see him smiling at me.

I suddenly felt very bold as I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, my hands going to play with his incredibly soft hair. I brought my lips to his for a chaste kiss, I pulled away slightly but he just pulled me back in and connected our lips again. His tongue tracing my bottom lip until I opened my mouth for our tongues to dance together and explore each other mouths.

A moan escaped my lips as he pulled away and started to trace kisses down my neck, nipping and sucking at the soft skin. I couldn't help the moans now, he was marking my skin as his and that was fucking hot. I grabbed his face and smashed my lips to his for another fiery kiss. He started to unbutton my shirt and tracing his hands up and down my abs, he dropped my shirt to the ground as I was working on getting his shirt up and over his head breaking the kiss for a mere few seconds before our mouths were attacking each other again.

He then walked us back until my knees hit the end of his bed. He broke our kiss and gently pushed me back onto the bed, he began to unzip my pants and pull them off of me. He then paused as he dropped them to the ground, he slowly started to undo his pants. It was like my own private showing of the sexiest person alive stripping. I pushed back on the bed as he crawled up and rested between my legs, nothing but our boxers between us.

He then started nibbling on my neck again while he played with my nipples, moan after moan coming out of my mouth. I started to rub against him for friction to relieve myself, and soon we were dry humping. My fingers digging into his sides as he moaned in my ear then started licking and biting my ear lobe. "Ahh, Daryl. I need more, touch me." he giggled in my ear, he fucking giggled, god that was adorable. He stopped playing with my nipples and brought his hand down to my hard cock.

He kissed me while he palmed me outside my underwear, then he slide a hand underneath and started stroking me. I was panting into his mouth as he looked down at me with lust in his eyes, I wanted to make him feel good too. I pulled his underwear off along with mine while he was still stroking me, he removed his hand from me and moved down to start preparing me. I started to stroke us both at the same time, we were both a panting mess. Fuck this was so hot. "Have you ever been with a man before?" His question surprised me, but I wasn't going to lie to him.

"Y..yes a few times before when I was younger." He just smiled and inserted two fingers inside me "Ahh,god Daryl. mmm, so fucking good." He then started kissing me again, his tongue hot and tangling with mine perfectly. This felt so familiar, like we have done this before. He added three fingers now. I broke the kiss to moan loudly, he just kissed me again swallowing all my moans as I pumped our cocks and he fingered me.

He pulled his fingers out, I stopped stroking us and broke the kiss again to look into his eyes. These eyes were so familiar, I knew him. I just couldn't remember how. He brought his hand up to stroke the side of my face, I put my hand over his and the other one around his back. He started to push into me slowly, god I forgot how painful it is. I closed my eyes and put my head back.

"I want you to look at me Rick, I want to see very emotion on your beautiful face." I opened my eyes and looked at him, his mouth was slightly ajar as a moan escaped his lips. He pushed deeper until he was all the way inside me,my eyes were stinging with unshed tears. He didn't move though he just looked at me, then leaned down and kissed my lips softly. I kissed him back and my eyes fell shut, his lips were so soft. They melded perfectly with mine, like they were meant to be there.

He started to move slowly, like he didn't want to hurt me. After a few more thrusts it started to feel good. I pulled him closer to me, encouraging him to go faster. He pulled his lips from mine and was panting heavily above me, sweat cased his brow and his lips were open, his eyes locked on mine. "Ahh Daryl, right there." he hit a spot inside me that made me moan loudly and my head loll back. My hands scraping along his back, definitely leaving marks. He didn't seem to care though, it just made he go faster and deeper hitting that spot every time

. "Ahh, mmm. Dont stop, Im close." I panted out. He laughed softy and whispered in my ear " You like this?" and he hit that spot inside me again this time making my toes curl, I nodded my head. "Yes, fuck yes I like this." my hands going in his hair bringing his lips to mine again for another heated kiss.

He pulled away from the kiss, but his lips were so close to mine they were ghosting over them. I could feel them move as he talked. "Oh god, Rick. I'm gonna cum." I have no idea what possessed me to say this. "Cum inside me, I want to feel your warmth inside me." that must have done it for him, the next thing I know hes cuming inside me. He came with a loud moan of ecstasy. It felt so good I came immediately after him almost screaming it felt so fucking good.

He collapsed on top of me, with his arms still holding me. I wrapped my arms around him tighter. His head rested on my chest, and my chin on the top of his head. I started to run my fingers through his hair, waiting until our breathing evened out. "Can we do that again?" I asked with blush spreading to my cheeks.

I could feel him laugh against me, he brought his lips up to mine for another kiss. "As much as you want Rick." Then he kissed me again.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to an empty spot beside me. I started to sit up when there was a sharp pain in my back, and I slowed my movements. God all my bones ache, I haven't had sex like that in, never. I have never had sex like that or as many times as that in a row. I just needed him, my body craved him. I think we had sex like 4 times... Lori never made me feel like that, and she sure as hell does not give blowjobs like him. That man has a magic fucking tongue in more ways then one.

I got out of bed and went around the room gathering my clothes and putting them on. I looked at my phone it was 12:47pm damn I slept a while. I also had 5 missed calls and 13 text messages, 4 calls from Lori and one from Shane, and all the texts from Lori. I put my hand to my face and sighed.

I walked out of the bedroom in search of Daryl, I mean I couldn't just leave without saying thank you for the best night of my fucking life. I spotted him in what looked like the living room with nothing but boxers and a muscle shirt on, facing away from me on the phone with someone.

"Well tell Mr.Martin that we had to order new parts from fucking Japan cuz apparently he doesn't think america makes good windshields, so of course his car wont be ready till the end of the week. No I don't care what he says, he will just have to deal with it. Ugh, fine I'll call him later when I get in the shop. alright, yup, bye."

He hung up his phone and sighed running a hand through his hair, his beautiful hair that I was grabbing and pulling only hours ago. I want to run my fingers through his shaggy locks one last time before I leave, but that would probably be an odd request. He turned around and seen me and smiled. "Good morning, well afternoon."

I couldn't help but laugh a little, he was just adorable all the time wasn't he. "Mmm good afternoon." I replied as he approached me and looked me up and down. His smile grew more. "You even look perfect in the morning after a long, long night." I blushed at his words knowing that it was a long, long night of intense sex.

"Do you want anything to eat or some coffee?" he asked with a smile still on his face. I know I should say no and just leave but I find myself not wanting to leave just yet. "Coffee would be good, if you dont mind." he nodded for me to follow him into a big kitchen that looked well designed. I never realised just how big his condo was until now. "How do you like it?"

My mind went to dirty thoughts until I realised he was talking about the coffee. "Just two sugar, please" He handed me my coffee as he sat down at a table with his, he nodded to the chair beside him for me to sit down with him. I sat down and sipped my coffee, hmm I love coffee to start a new day.

He looked at me and smiled as he spoke "Last night was amazing, You sure have become much more needy then you used to be." I looked up at him confused, used to be? what was he talking about. He gave me a knowing look and nodded to himself. "Ah I see, so you don't remember me."

"Have we met before last night?" I asked more confused then before. He did seem familiar, but how would he know what I'm like in bed? I've only slept with one other guy before and I was 16. He couldn't possibly be Daryl Dixon could he? Before I could even ask, he answered my questions.

"It was years ago at summer camp, we were only 16 at the time. Barely old enough to know what we wanted, but all I know is I wanted you. I wanted to be with you forever after that summer together, I loved you more then anything. You told me that you loved me too, that you were going to figure out a way for us to be together. But you never called me when you left, God I was devastated." He ran a hand through his hair and looked down at his coffee then back at me.

I put my face in my hands and sighed. I tried so hard to forget about him, years and years of therapy because my parents thought it was sick that I was in love with a boy. I pleaded with them everyday for so long to just let me be happy with him, but they wouldn't have a gay son. So they got "help" for me, so many people trying to brainwash me into think I just wasn't in my right mind. I cried myself to sleep every night for months, I tried to call him but my parents just hid all the phones. They told me eventually I would forget about him. But I didn't not until I met Lori and she planned our whole lives out, my parents loved her so I convinced myself that I did too.

I looked up at him and he was just sitting there patiently waiting for me to speak. " I'm sorry Daryl, I really am. God I never meant for this to happen." He reached out and grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it then tangled our fingers together and placed them on the table." I know, trust me I know. I found your number in the phone book and called your house after I didn't hear from you in two weeks. Your dad told me that I corrupted you and that they were fixing the mess I made. That they were going to fix you, that you were going to be normal again."

I just looked at him and squeezed his hand. We then just talked for over an hour about what I went through to become "normal", how I met Lori and how I became a sheriff. We talked about how Daryl and his brother Meryl bought an autobody shop and it was the best in town. He also told me how he never forgot about me not matter who he was with, and how he didn't know it was me at the bar until after a few shots and he heard me laugh. He said he never forgot my laugh and how contagious it was.

I was brought back to when I was 16 and giddy beyond belief of my first love, Daryl Dixon. All those night I spent wrapped up in his arms, he was my safe place. I remember never wanting summer to end. But you have to come back to reality at some point.

"I dont want to stop seeing you." Daryl said as he put his hand to my face and kissed my lips softy. " I dont want to stop seeing you either, but I made a commitment to Lori that I have to keep. I can't leave her." I replied while putting my hand over his. He just nodded in understanding "Okay, dont leave her. But don't leave me either." he said while looking me straight in the eyes.

"Wwh..what do you mean? You want me to keep having an affair with you and stay with Lori? would you be okay with that?" He looked conflicted for a second then determined. "Yes, I want you however I can get you. Even when you become a married man with children, and grow old. I will still want to be with you, I wont see anyone else but you."

I couldn't stop the smile from spreading on my face, I practically jumped on him and smashed our lips together for a passionate kiss. I was so Goddamn happy I could die.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for the late update. hope you like the new chapter, as always kudos and comment are appreciated and make me update sooner.

I left Daryl's place with a permanent smile on my face. After our epic makeout battle we exchanged numbers promising to call each other this time. He told me he wasn't letting me go this time no matter what, as he kissed me goodbye. If its possible I don't think I have ever stopped loving him all this time. But that doesn't matter because I'm starting to fall for him all over again anyways. Oh god what will my therapist say... No one can find out about us. No matter what.

My phone started to vibrate in my pocket as I hailed a cab to get back to the bar where my car was. I answered my phone and got in the cab "Hello?"

"Rick baby, where are you? I'm really worried about you, you have been gone all night." Oh god Lori, what am I going to tell her? "Lori, I told you not to wait up for me. I went to an old friends house for the night cuz I was to drunk to drive."

"Oh okay baby, I was just worried. will you be home soon? I would really like to talk things through." I sighed and paid the cab driver as I got out and made my way to my car and got in and started driving home. "Yes Lori, I should be home in the next ten minutes, and we will talk about later okay. Bye."

I hung up and made my way home the smile gone from my face knowing I will have to see Lori soon.  
***  
I walked in the house exactly 13 minutes after my conversation with Lori, and headed upstairs to take a shower. Lori of course ran after me as soon as she heard the front door open. "Rick baby, can we talk now?"

"Not right now Lori, I'm gonna take a shower." she looked defeated and nodded obediently and made her way down stairs. "Alright sweetie, I'll make you some lunch"

In the shower I couldn't help but think about everything that happened last night with Daryl, I started to realise he was way to gentle for it to have been a one night stand in his mind. I smiled to myself as I remembered his words this morning. He doesnt want to let me go.. And I dont want to let him go either. After I was clean I got out of the shower and looked at myself in the mirror. Oh god... There was hickeys all over my body, and a very big one clear as day on my neck. Damit Daryl... How am I going to cover this?

I went into my closet and pulled on a T-shirt, button up shirt, boxers, socks and faded black jeans. When dressed I looked in the mirror and had to admit I was an attractive guy. I had curly dark hair and blue eyes, and a slight stubble across my face that made me look dignified. I certainly couldn't complain about my body either seeing as how I had a six pack from all the training I had to do to become a sheriff and my workouts that I do everyday. Well I am gonna skip todays workout cuz last night was enough to leave me aching with pleasure all over.

I nodded to myself when My outfit was good enough it didn't show any marks from last night, I headed downstairs to the kitchen where Lori put a plate on the counter that had a grilled BLT and cut vegetables on the side and a tall glass of orange juice. I had to admit Lori was an amazing cook, I mean I'm better but I'd prefer to have someone else cook cause I normally am to tired from work to do anything.

I thanked her and dug in and ate every bit of it, and practically chugged my juice. She then walked up to me and cleared away my dishes, she was being overly wife like today. she was never like this unless she wanted something. I knew what that something was too, she wanted to talk about everything.

"Alright Lori I'm ready to talk, about everything that happened. But I want you to be honest and hold nothing back." She dropped what she was doing and came over and sat in the chair beside me. " It was just the one time I swear, I regretted it as soon as it was over." she said while looking at her hands on the table, I looked at her as she shifted in her chair. "Okay, you clearly dont want to tell me who it was, so I wont ask, for now. You will have to tell me eventually. But I dont want to fight anymore, so I forgive you." I replied as I wiped away a tear that fell from her eye. She looked at me now an stood up and wrapped her arms around me.

I love her, I know I do. Even after all of this, I will still marry her cuz its the right thing to do. But I will never love her like I loved Daryl, or even care about her as much as I do Daryl at this point. I'm beginning to realise I loved Lori cuz I was forced too, and that I only actually feel purely friendly feelings towards her. But I was going to be with her to make my parents happy. Besides I can marry and have children with Lori, and I've always wanted to be a father. I can't have all that with Daryl, But I don't need to choose anyway. He wants to be with me no matter what.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a short chapter this time, but I promise next update will be a longer chapter. :)

After my talk with Lori I started to get ready for work, getting my clothes together in my bag along with my badge and gun. I called Shane wile doing this because I remembered he had called earlier. It rang a few times before he answered. "Heya cowboy, what's up?" I had to laugh at Shanes greeting, he has been calling me cowboy since collage since I'm from the country and hes from the city.

"Hey, I seen you called earlier. Is everything okay?" He was silent for a minute as if he had to think about why he called. "Oh yeah, I wanted to let you know captain is pairing us back up again since he got some new recruits so we get to have partners now." Well thats good news, the past few months we have been low on staff so we had to do a lot of stuff by ourselves without a partner, which is a pain in the ass.

"That is great news indeed buddy. I have the night shift tonight, what about you?" He stifled a yawn and replied "Yup, even though I had the night shift last night. So i'll see you at work in about an hour?" I told him I would see him then and hung up, I carried on getting ready for work, checked my emails and stuff. Then I got a text from Daryl, "Hey, how did it go with Lori?"

"It was alright, how are things at your shop?" he replied within a minute "It's good, slow going. I miss you, when can we see each other again?" I smiled at his last sentence "I miss you too. How about tomorrow?" Like last time it was almost right away that he replied. "sounds good, you can come over and i'll make you dinner <3" The cute heart at the end got my heart pounding in my chest rather loudly.

"Perfect, i'll bring the desert ;) Text you later, I have to head to work now." I cant believe I just sent that kind of insinuating text message to him, hes gonna think I'm creepy. My phone vibrated in my pocket once more when I got in my car, when I looked at it My face when deep crimson. "Mmm sounds delicious, cant wait. I'll be looking forward to it ;)"

Once at work I went to my desk while the captain told us about how we are getting our partners back starting tonight. He walked up to me and dropped a file on my desk. "I want you and shane to work on this tonight, I want it done fast, so get to it." He walked away as soon as Shane walked up to me "So what captain got us doing?" he asked as soon as he seen the file in my hands. "He wants us to figure out who killed that teenage boy they found last week in a dumpster."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heylo, let me know what you guys think of it so far.. should I continue? Tell me in the comments what you want to happen in the story and I'll see if I can make it happen. xoxo :3

Shane and I sat In the office looking through some files that regarded the boy they found dead. He was 18 years old, his name was Sam, He had dark hair and green eyes. Apparently he came here three months ago to be with his boyfriend Neil. His parents admitted to kicking him out for being gay, they said they tried to get him help to "cure" him. That made me feel sick and my throat stiff. I know what it's like to try and be cured for something you can't help.

Shane looked at me for a moment before he spoke. "You okay man? You look a little pale." I nodded and continued to look at the files, this boy had his whole life ahead of him, and now he's just gone.

"I bet he was murdered because he was gay." shane blurted. I was startled into looking at him. "Why would you say that?" I asked truly curious of his response. "Because man, shit like this happens all the time. Kids getting murdered for being something society doesn't accept, it's ridiculous." Shane said looking honestly disappointed in the world we live in. I smiled to myself, proud of my best friend for sticking up for people who just want to be themselves.

"Wow shane, I'm glad you feel that way. The world doesn't need anymore intolerant pricks." I said while looking him in the eyes. "You saying I'm a prick Grimes?" Shane asked while looking half serious. "Hmm, only about 90% of the time, the other 10% is you being an ass." I said jokingly with a stupid grin on my face.

Shane laughed a big belly laugh and I couldn't help but join in. When our laugh was over and we were wiping tears from our eyes, we decided we should go on patrol.

When in the car and driving around the roads making sure everything was in order, they went over some of the files they brought with them. Discussing people who might have a grudge against him, or had a problem with his sexualality. He was a good kid, no record, never got into trouble. The only people who bugged him were a couple of school bullies who he hasnt even seen since he graduated a year ago.

"Hey shane do you think we should go question his parents and boyfriend tomorrow?" I asked. He turned and looked at me for a moment then turned his attention back to the road. He nodded. "Yeah that sounds like a good idea, around noon sound good to you?"

"Yeah that works for me" I replied. After that he turned up the music and we drove around. We arrested a pot dealer, a prostitute and two guys for vandalism by the time our shift was up at 7:00am.

Shane dropped me at my house and said he would be here at 12:00 sharp to pick me up, so get some sleep. I waved bye and made my way up to the house, opening the door and making my way up the stairs striping down to my boxer in the bedroom and getting under the covers beside lori.

"Hey sweetie, how was work?" Lori mumbled as she wrapped her arm around me and cuddled into my side. "Mmmm, It was alright. I have to leave around noon to make a house call for a case though." I replied as I hugged her close to me and put my face in her hair and inhaling. She smelled good, like Lori. It was a familiar smell that he always loved. But it wasn't Daryl, It wasn't his musky, warm smell.

Daryl was Toxic, a toxin he couldn't get enough of. This was bad, they only spent one night together and he was already addicted.. well thats not true they spent many nights together as teenagers, Just like this. They'd make love then hold each other till daylight, then do it all again the next night.

Ricks phone went off on his night stand indicating he had a text message, but he was to tired to answer, so he just ignored it and went to sleep dreaming about a time when he was a stupid kid in love with another boy.


	8. Chapter 8

FLASHBACK ***

Summer just started last week and already his parents want him out of the house. Rick and his parents planned on him going to some stupid summer camp but he never thought they would actually make him go. He wanted to stay here with Shane and do stupid stuff together, getting in trouble while they are still young enough to get away with it.

But they wouldn't have any of that, since they paid for it last month and my mother already packed my stuff. They dropped him off at the stupid camp the next morning, his mother kissing his cheeks telling him to call them every night, and his dad giving him a one armed hug telling him to have fun. Rick looked over his dads shoulder and seen a boy his age standing by a beat up old jeep with two people arguing and another guy with his hand on the boys shoulder. He pulled the boy into a hug then pushed him towards the entrance of the camp. The boy was taller then him by a few inches with eyes slightly bluer and longer darker hair, Rick had never seen someone so beautiful in his life.

He must have been staring to long because the boy made a weird face as he walked past him. Rick realised his father had long stopped hugging him and was now telling him about being safe in the water and not to go to fast on the dirt bikes. Rick shaked his head and looked his dad in the eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I get it dad I'm not 5. I can handle myself."

His father laughed, his dad and his mother got in the car and drove away. Rick watching till he couldn't see them anymore. Rick then turned and made his way over to a counselor, who directed him to his room and gave him a map and a list of the days activities and times they were at. Rick thanked the kind women who blushed a little and walked away. Rick opened his door to find something very unexpected.

The boy he couldn't stop staring at was laying down on one of the two beds in the small cabin with a book in his hands. The boy glanced over at Rick and then back to his book. Rick went to the other bed in the small space and plopped his stuff down on his bed then walk over to the boy and stuck his hand out. "Hey, my names Rick. What s yours?" The boy stuck up one of his fingers indicating Rick to just hold on a moment. The finished up his page then put a bookmark in his book and stood up putting his hand in Rick's, shaking it with a very firm grasp. His hands were rough like he had to work every day since he was able too. Rick didn't know why but it felt good, to have his hand in his, like it belonged there.

"It's Daryl" he grunted out not looking in my eyes. then pulled his hand away quickly. "Nice to meet you Daryl, Looks like were roomies for the summer." Daryl just nodded then stuck his hands in his pockets kicking at nothing on the ground. Rick couldn't help but smile to himself at Daryl's shyness towards him, Then he started to wonder if hes like this with everyone.

Rick held up the paper with all the activities on it to Daryl, He just looked at it then looked at Rick finally. It made Rick take a sharp breath in at the softness of his eyes and the adorable confusion on his face. Then Rick finally spoke "How about you an me go find dem dirtbikes and take em for a spin?" Daryl looked generally surprised Rick asked him to hang out with him. Daryl nodded and took the paper from Rick their fingers brushing together momentarily which sent a shiver down Rick's spine.

Daryl looked over the list then nodded to Rick to follow him outside. Daryl led them to a small shed with a couple of dirt bikes in it. Daryl went for the blue one which left a Black, Red and Green one for Rick to choose from. He took the Green one and put on the matching helmet.

After an hour of biking around the camp they finally decided to put them away and go get some lunch. Once they got their food and sat at a small table with just them Rick finally spoke up. "So Daryl youre pretty good with getting around this place, you been here before?" He looked up and met Ricks eyes for a second then went back to looking at his sandwich. "Nah, just looked at the map once and knew my way round."

Rick was surprised, he must be good out in the woods. Daryl must have seen the look in Rick face for he continued talking. "I've been hunting since I could hold a stick, I used to go out in the woods for days at a time just me and my Crossbow." Rick nodded for him to continue, so he did. "I love the woods, its quiet, its home." Rick could have sworn he seen a small smile on Daryl's face which made Rick smile and Daryl look at him like he's crazy.

Rick laughed to himself and shook his head. "You sure are interesting Daryl." Rick blurted out. Daryl Blushed a little at Rick's boldness. "Thanks I guess." Daryl mumbled while biting into his sandwich. Maybe this summer wouldn't be so bad as long as he had Daryl...

 


End file.
